Lovers' Repose
by GothamCity.Harlequin
Summary: Spike and Drusilla try to find a way to take a little vaction on their own. Away from Angelus and away from Darla as they try to figure things out on their own but it seems as if trouble seems to keep following them... POV Changes through chapters
1. Chapter 1 Drusilla

Title: Lovers' Repose

**Title**: Lovers' Repose

**Rating**: M  
**Warnings**: Sexual Situations, Language and Violence.  
**Plot**: Spike and Drusilla try to find a way to take a little vacation on their own. Away from Angelus and away from Darla as they try to figure things out on their own but it seems as if trouble seems to keep following them... (This is told from different character's POVs in each chapter; Drusilla, Spike, Darla and Angelus)

**Author's Note**: This story was originally written in July of 2005 and published to . I was young when I wrote it and unfortunately never got around to finishing it. Hopefully with enough encouragement, it may end up that way. It all depends on how it's received though.

And may I note that this is in its original web-publish context so, yes, there will be mistakes and no, I did not go back and fix them (yet). Please don't dwindle on that fact for too long, however. Just read and enjoy.

--

**London, England**

**c. 1887**

The stars shown bright and the moon hung low in the sky so that its face was reflected in the nearby lake. It was a wonderful night indeed with the wind whispering so many pains of the long times past. Yes, so drearily wonderful…

Although… My William didn't find it so appealing. He was in a grumpy mood. No fun at all. No matter what I did or said he'd just sit there at the table all in a frump. Apparently, some bodies we thought we had properly disposed of were found just this morning.

'I was too careless' I heard him mumble over and over to himself and it up-set me a bit. I still have no idea why he got so flustered over it. It's not as if they'd go about telling anyone who killed them or how. Or rather…no one would listen. They cannot see nor hear. Those silly mortals – even our kind, including William. They don't watch or listen to the ghosts as I do.

Hurts my ears it does. They scream too much, the ghosts. Half the time they don't know what they're going on about. In any manor, it frightens me a bit, the screaming in my ear. But then I grow angry and the ghosts slink away.

"We should get going, sweets," William said to me as he stood up, for the first time that night, out of his chair.

"But…William…" I frowned. He was still looking at the article. "They're not going to find us. Not in a hundred years, not with a hundred bloodhounds."

He walked up to me and kissed my forehead. An extremely bold action considering last time… Only a few months ago Daddy had left with Grandmother for a while, (I've never been one to keep track of how much time they're usually gone for). I got bored but fortunately, my dear William helped me while away those dull hours and 'entertained me'. Unfortunately, Daddy and Grandmum came back early… William received a sound beating.

The entire time he never whimpered; just told Daddy that he wanted me all to himself and couldn't wait to do it again. Angelus got very angry at the remarks and broke William's arm. I was forbidden to let him have a single drop of my blood to help him heal faster.

So I didn't.

I do believe that he's still a bit peevish on the subject but he tells me every time in privet that it was truly worth it and that he wasn't lying when he said that he wanted me all to himself.

Strange as it seems… I find it intriguing. It really is. But…I really can't imagine leaving Daddy…yet. I don't love him anymore, no, William is here for me now but…Daddy still has a few more things to teach us I think.

"That's because we're not going to be here," William replied and tried to escort me to the main hall to get my coat.

I stopped and shook my head. "Ravens fly free but are shot from the sky while moths to flame are allowed to go by."

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Darling…"

I folded my arms and shook my head again. "We're not going to run. Never. It's an adventure it is. A grand one infact. And what are we to do when Grandmother and Daddy get back? Hmm?"

"Bloody hell, Drusilla," William growled, exasperated. "I don't bleedin' know! We'll leave a ruddy note or something!"

"But what if the people who are after us find it?"

"Then we won't leave a note. We'll leave a clue or something. You're always going on about how Angelus likes riddles and such."

"But…"

He walked up to me and rested his cheek on the crown of my head. Oddly enough, he seemed to nuzzle into it and then he closed his eyes. "Drusilla…" he murmured as he began to stroke my hair. "Drusilla…my…my Drusilla."

No…not his. He was mine. My childe. But…what if... No. I began to push away but he held fast. "William…you do remember the last time don't you?"

He bent down and kissed me. "Yes."

"And you do remember what happened as a result of our play time?" I pushed away fully so there was a good arm's length between us.

William nodded his head a bit. He then roughly pushed me up against a wall and grinned both mischievously and angelically at the same time. "Yes. And do you remember what I said in reply?" I nodded. "Good. Now come on, lovely."

"William… I…"

He nuzzled into the nape of my neck and planted a small kiss there. "You're the cream in my tea, Dru. Always. Always and forever. You have been since the day I saw you. I," he pulled back a bit so I could look him in the eye. "I just think that you're too attached to Angelus. You have a beautiful… God…everything. Including mind, but Angelus keeps you trapped so…"

I frowned deeply. "Daddy doesn't trap me anywhere. I am able to move about freely."

"Not like that, sweets. Not like that…"

"Then how?'

He dropped his hand from the wall, the one that was pinning me, and placed it gently on my cheek. I nuzzled into it and he smiled a bit. His other hand was placed roughly on my hip. He looked down at me with his clear, blue eyes.

Those eyes…

Those eyes I believe were what made me change him in the first place or well…one of the reasons I did… They were spectacular.

"Your mind, sweetheart. He's locked you inside yourself. You know he bloody well has." He seemed to begin to get angry at the thought but then calmed down and lowered his voice just above a whisper. "I can get you out. I know I can. I've already started. Haven't you noticed you haven't had one of your fits about you in…forever?

"Bloody hell, Dru! Come on, we have our chance. Let's take it and run. Let's see what the world has in store for us!"

"William…" I began quite taken back. "Your intentions are good but we can't. Not just yet. Daddy has more to show us and teach us yet… We're not ready."

William bristled at the mention of Angelus' name off my lips again, but did nothing. "Drusilla… This is an opportunity, don't you see that? I can take care of you, and you, me. That's what love is for! Come on, sweets!"

"And where would we go? Where could we go that Angelus couldn't follow? And how would we hide from the sun?" I began questioning him a bit angrily. "Angelus clothes us, feeds, us, and shelters us! You are beginning to forget your place, William. Mind your tongue before I have to cut it out."

"Whimsy, Dru, whimsy," he said apparently unaffected by my threat. "That's how we'll get by. We'll kill for it, just as he does. The weak will die." I sighed and nodded, giving up and waiting for him to go on. "But in all seriousness…we'll never know until we give it a try…"

"But what do you think we'll do if it doesn't workout?"

He pursed his lips together as if he really didn't want to answer me. I gave him an expectant look and he sighed, giving in. "We'll come back. If it doesn't workout then, we'll come back."

"Do you mean it?" I inquired eyeing him carefully. "Or are you just saying that to get me to come along? Trickery isn't polite and it doesn't become of you, Will. You know that."

"Yes, I know, I know," he answered with a flat smile. He was clearly not pleased with the idea of returning. "And I do mean it sweets. Hardships and unhappiness means we're coming back."

I thought about it for a moment or two. It was interesting to think about, this new quest for excitement. William would pay attention to me and only me, unlike Daddy who has his divided attention among three people. William also had more patience than Darla whom just last week past out drunk because she was so upset with me.

"How about…" I began but William began to make a scene.

He let go of me and began pacing impatiently across the room, back and forth. He then sighed heavily, walked up to me and kissed me full on the lips. I smiled a bit, took his head between my hands and softly kissed his forehead. He was a good boy…he was my boy.

He dropped to his knees before me and rested his head on my stomach. "Baby, please. Come with me and let's run."

I went down onto my knees as well. "Will, I can't leave forever. Not yet." I felt him let out a small whimpering sigh rather than heard it. "But we will go. A vacation would be nice." I gave him a conspirital wink. "And the question remains… Where shall we go?"

He smiled at me, there was a bit of disappointment dancing behind his eyes but…also understanding. "America?"

"Oh, yes," I cooed. "I like America. Not the south but the rest; including the west. So many different people and all so vulgar."

"Then America it is!" he beamed back at me. "We'll start in New York and work our way around as it suites us. How about that?"

I giggled as I stood up and spun around. A vacation to America. I felt like dancing. I grabbed William by the hand and helped him up. He swept me up and twirled me around.

We danced for what seemed like hours and hours. Finally, however, the fun came to a halt like when a train slides off its tracks.

He set me down and filled with exhilaration, he kissed me then sighed happily. "We best be off lovely. Angelus and Darla could be due back any moment. There's no time to waste." He began running to the bedroom but stopped and turned around. "Wait by the door lovely. I'm getting a few pounds that I've been saving up from some people I've killed when Angelus wasn't looking."

I smiled and nodded at my rouge knight; so handsome and brave. Yes, indeed he was. My William was my black knight in blood-spattered armor and the bravest knight in all the land. It seems a shame that, that poor girl – Cecily was it? – couldn't see him. Couldn't see the hungry tiger in the cage, just waiting to be let out… She did make a nice treat though…

He then began going toward the bedroom and I went to the door. Finally, he came back. He smiled at me. "You ready, pet?"

"A grand quest…" I purred and pressed up against him. "With monsters and peasants and death…"

He grinned and nodded as he bent down to kiss me again.  
He knew that I could drive him wild with a simple word.

His lips were a moment away from mine and we both closed our eyes. "Death…" he repeated and –

"Ah…What are we doing here children?" A voice that I knew all too well called from behind us.

William didn't move. Didn't open his eyes either. "Having a bit of fun…" he said then bent down and kissed me full-force.

His tongue prodded into my mouth and I bit it. He made a tiny hissing noise and I giggled. His blood tasted so lovely…

Angelus roughly pulled William away. I pouted a bit. He smelled of chocolate…I wanted to taste.

"And then I'd be askin' me self why you two would be havin' such fun without me?" he said a bit harshly.

I frowned deeply. "He's mine you know. I made him."

Angelus looked a bit taken aback by my outburst. "Aye, that he is."

"So why aren't I allowed to play with him?"

"I never said that to you, Drusilla darlin', no, I would never deprive you of your playtime." He smiled. "I only said he wasn't allowed to have his way with you."

I nodded then took a quick glance at William. He was going to receive a sound scolding from Daddy…

Angelus turned to William, walked up to him and stared him right in the eye. "Well now, Willy. Your sire seems to have some sort of an understanding. So then I'd be wonderin' at this point… Have you?"

William took a step closer so that his nose was touching Daddy's. "That would be, William."

"Oh, I'm sorry then, William," he replied with mock repentance. "But yet again, the question remains; have we come to an understanding?"

"An understanding of what?" Will questioned as he gave Daddy a quaint grin.

Without a warning Angelus snatched William off his feet, holding him by the lapels, and held him up in front of him. William let out a growl and Angelus matched it with his own, angry roar.

William's face began to turn red. "You best be putting me back down you bloody bastard before I loose my temper."

"Ooo, yes, wouldn't want that to happen," Daddy ridiculed him then gave him a good shake. He then brought William down so that only his tiptoes could touch the ground and that he was looking straight into Daddy's own eye. "But I've already lost mine, boy. So you listen here, and you best be listin' good. Next time I see you trying to have your way with her I'll knock the shit right out of yer. Y'hear?"

A small laugh came from the darkness. Grandmummy.

"Oh, Angelus… You're still doing that? I thought we had a talk about these sort of situations…"

Angelus took a quick glance over at her and then looked back at William. "Yes. Infact, I believe we had a nice conversation last night about this sort of thing. However, our dear William here wasn't there. I thought I'd just clear a few things up before we get too far ahead of ourselves."

"Oh, for God's sake Angelus," Darla sighed. "Just put the boy down. You know you shouldn't be separating a fledgling from its sire." She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a knowing look. "You remember what happens as a result of that don't you?"

He peaked back at her then returned his eyes back to William. "You're lucky that she's in such a good mood, boy."

Angelus then placed him roughly to his feet. William smoothed out his lapel and then dusted himself off. Grandmummy simply rolled her eyes and took off her gloves.

"Oh, by the way Drusilla dear," Grandmother called over her shoulder as she hung up her coat in the closet, "where were you two going?"

I was about to respond when William answered for me.

"About to go and get something to eat."

Daddy raised his hand and delivered a sound smack to the back of William's head. "She didn't ask you," he said and was about to call him something rude when Darla gave him a look. "She didn't ask you, lad. She wanted to hear it from Drusilla's own sweet lips."

Darla shrugged simply. "Didn't matter really, dear. I just wanted to know where they were going."

William gave Daddy a cheeky grin and it looked as if Daddy was going to give him another smack back when suddenly, Grandmum walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then began walking up the stairs and Angelus raised an eyebrow. "And where might you be going? It's far too early to be heading to bed."

She gave him a wink. "I'm changing. I'm rather hungry and thought I might go out and join the two children for a little treat."

I'm not completely sure if my eyes grew larger or not but I do know that my mouth hung open just a bit. It was unladylike I know, but I couldn't help it. Grandmummy offering or rather saying she was going to go out and go on a hunt with William and I? She wanted something from us…

"Well, in that case why don't we make it a family event?" Angelus gave her a wink back. "How about we all go out and hunt in Whitechapel? Should be a good amount of people about."

"Oh, no," Darla replied acidly sweet. "That's quite alright dear. I'll just be out an hour or two then return shortly."

Angelus blinked, surprised. "But…"

"No, no," she shrugged. "You can stay here. It won't take long, I do assume that Drusilla and William would like a little time alone."

"I believe they've already had a sufficient amount of time alone," Angelus snapped back.

Darla frowned. "They're young. Still developing their relationship. Let them have their time. They'll only rebel more if caged up like song birds."

"And what brought about this change of mind?" Angelus began interrogating as he walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Fine, stop your pestering Angelus," Darla growled and walked back down the stairs. "I'll just go like this and we'll all go out together."

"Hold on just one minute," Angelus said holding up his hands. "I just suggested it."

"No, really, It's fine. We'll all go out together and get something to eat together, because apparently they need to be watched at all times by you and I'm not even allowed to go out on my own because yet again it seems you need to watch over us."

"Darla," Angelus said stammering a bit, "didn't mean it like that, honest. 'Twas just a suggestion. You can go out, they can go out. I don't need to watch you – all the time. I just thought I'd be nice after our trip to Paris and since we've been gone so long…"

Grandmum wasn't listening she already had gone to the closet, got our coats, and distributed them. William helped get me into my coat and then helped Grandmother into hers.

"Thank you William," Darla smiled.

Will raised a questioning eyebrow. "Umm…you're welcome?"

"Alright, Angelus," she said turning to him, "best be hurrying if you want to come."

With that she walked out the door. I took a quick peep over at Daddy as I followed William out. He was standing there completely still. He wasn't going to follow. I knew he wasn't. He didn't want to make Grandmother more upset than she already was.

+

William held my hand as we walked. He was very nervous. I could tell. The air grew all thick around him and it made me feel a bit dizzy.

He did have good reason to worry, though. Grandmother was walking beside him and we had no excuse to go wandering about on our own.

"So, where would you two like go?" Grandmum asked us. I exchanged a quick glance with William. He gave a small shrug. "Hmm… Well, Angelus may have been right when he suggested Whitechapel. There should be a fair amount of people wandering."

I nodded. "Then we should go there."

"Actually, I was thinking somewhere else." William said looking at Grandmummy next to him and giving my hand a small squeeze. "I thought we could go someplace different…like…the harbor?"

Darla let out a laugh and rolled her eyes at him. "And do what? Feast on rats?"

He gave her a sly smile and shook his head. "No, of course not."

"Is there something that I don't know about, happening down at the harbor tonight?"

"A small little rumor has been tossed from person to person in these parts," he said giving her a queer look. "Surprised you didn't even hear about it knowing your bloody love for a good amount of gossip."

She smiled. "I do enjoy a quick story or two."

With a roll of his eye, he pulled me a bit closer, walking with his arm around my waist. I pulled a bit and he looked over at me. I shook my head. Grandmummy would tell of such things and even before she could tell Daddy, she would punish us for making her look foolish in front of the public. Will sighed and slowly unwrapped his arm from around me and went back to holding my hand. He then turned his attentions back to Darla.

"From what's been goin' 'round in the taverns and pubs, apparently, a few ships are supposed to be coming in from America to allow some of us Brits to go aboard and have a nice luxurious cruise back over to see the Americas.

"And I also heard that only the wealthy have been told 'bout this but only the first hundred nobles to get there get free shipment. Should be a party."

"Hmm," Grandmother thought aloud, quite pleased. "Sounds like fun. Should amuse us for a while, anyway. We'll go there tonight." She gave William a small wink. "It seems you're getting quite good at this, Spike."

I stopped. No. That wasn't right. Not at all. She never calls William by his real name let alone his new one. She's exactly like Daddy. She always and always calls William, 'boy' or something of that sort so she would never call him that. I haven't even begun to call him that…

William went a few more paces then was tugged back. I was still holding his hand. Forgot about that. He looked back at me with a puzzled expression on his face then walked up to me and held my hands in his own.

"Darling, what's wrong?" he whispered to me.

I pulled my hands back and gave him a wave and a pout. "Wrong, wrong…"

He sighed. "Angelus may be good at riddles while I'm still learning but…even he couldn't guess a riddle with two words in it. What's wrong, sweets?"

"Everything…" I replied still pouting.

I really couldn't help it. This was all making me so upset. I bent my head down and twisted my hands infront of my face. There was no need to have him see my face when I was upset. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Grandmother glaring me a warning.

William wrapped me up in his arms and pulled me to his chest. He then planted a small kiss on the very tip-top of my head. "No, nothing is wrong. Everything's perfectly right. Nothing could be better."

I pushed away from him and rubbed my temples as I bent over a bit. I was getting a headache. "But…she called you by your new name… I haven't even begun to do that… I can't even remember it…"

He laughed a bit. "Oh, come now, Drusilla. Don't be like that. I was just joking around when I said I wanted to be called that. It's not my name. Never will be."

"Oooh, yes it will," I frowned. "I know it."

"Well then," he said with a shrug and still a smile. "I guess we'll be known as Spike and Dru."

I nodded. "Yes… Yes we will."

With a playful growl he bit my lower lip and gave it a small tug. I couldn't help but smile. He was a good boy and he knew how to make things all better. Daddy couldn't do that.

"All the dark things on the earth will know our names, Dru," he promised. "Every vampire, every demon, every shadow. The world'll be our kingdom."

"And we'll have blood," I nodded.

He chuckled a little. "Yes we will. All that we can eat plus more."

Grandmummy, who had been standing at a respectful distance, walked up to us and sighed heavily. She shook her head. "Are you quite done yet?"

William or rather…Spike…bent down and kissed me deeply then delivered a small peck after that before turning to face her. "Yes, it seems so." He looked at me again. "Right?"

"Yes," I replied with a nod.

"Good," she retorted shortly then turned around. "Come along then, there's no time to waste."

I quickly went on my tiptoes and kissed…oh no… I forgot his new name again…

He bent down and whispered into my ear, "Spike."

"Spike…" I repeated to myself.

I would have to remember it this time. This time and always. I do find it rather annoying when I can't remember things. Memories seem just to float out of my mind. I think that my muse steals them in order to give to another muse whom interns gives my memories as inspiration to an artist of some sorts.

Pestering little thing, my muse.

Spike grabbed my hand and began walking quickly to catch up with Grandmummy. When we reached her she took a side-glance at us and sighed. "You two have got to hurry up. No wonder Angelus didn't want to take you to that revolt in Poland."

I frowned. I wanted to go to Poland with him and Darla. Would've been so much fun with demons eating until their bellies spilled out onto the ground, bodies upon bodies, and bloodshed from horizon to horizon. The sky, I was told by the stars, was painted red for twenty days and twenty nights…

Yes, it would have been fun but I do believe that Wi–…Spike…had made up for it with his plan to go to America. We could start our own revolts there…

Spike snorted. "Yeah… It's a bloody shame."

Darla turned to face him with a frown. "What do you mean?"

"Its fucking cold there about that time it took place," Spike rolled his eyes at her. "No need to be freezin' my arse off, up there for a puny revolt like that one."

"But…William…" I couldn't say his new name. Not infront of Grandmother…not yet. "It may have been small but…the blood. Didn't I tell you about– "

"Yes, Dru," Spike sighed and nodded while rolling his eyes. "You told me all about what the stars had heard from the sun."

"Then…" I began but Grandmother cut me off.

"Drusilla…why don't you go play down by the docks and find someone to kill or something. I need to speak with William alone for a moment."

I frowned but Spike nodded. "Go ahead, pet. I'll be there in just a minute."

They watched me leave then she started talking to him.

Unfortunately, curiosity got the better of me. I snuck back and hid in the shadows, listening and watching.

"Oh come on, dear," Darla said. "You're not serious."

"I'm completely serious, Darla," Spike snarled.

She walked up real close to him and placed a delicate hand on his chest as she tossed him a…flirtatious smile? "No, you can't be. You'd rather spend your time becoming a keeper for that insane cow than having a bit of fun with me?"

She moved to kiss him and he pushed her back. He frowned deeply and whispered harshly, "I. Love. Drusilla."

"Of course you do, dear," she laughed.

"And another bloody comment like that will cost you."

Darla rolled her eyes, patted his shoulder and went to move around him. "Yes, of course, William. Wouldn't dare insult your sire again."

He pulled her infront of him and stared her straight in the eye. "She's more than that. She's my goddess. My queen…I…"

"I know," she interrupted with a shrug. "I was just jesting no need to get all upset over the loon."

Spike raised his hand and delivered a sound blow to the side of her face. Darla stumbled a bit then straightened her self up, shocked. He let out a low growl. "One more, I dare you…"

For a moment I saw in his eyes that he would kill for me and I loved it…but…we wouldn't get a piece of mind on our vacation if he did kill her. Angelus would be quite up-set with us.

I quietly went back down to the docks and stood amongst some people. Their blood was rushing like a river and their hearts were pounding swiftly. They were quite excited about their trips to America…as was I.

"Hullo there," a voice came from behind me. "Are you alone?" I turned. "No, I'm sorry, that's quite impossible for a creature such as yourself."

I smiled a bit. It was a young man, no older then his mid-twenties with a medium-length of raven colored hair whom stood about three or so inches taller than I. He was quite charming and pleasing to the eye one could say.

"Why thank you," I replied as I tilted my head to the side.  
"I think."

The man laughed. "Oh, you're quite welcome. So, are you going to America?"

I shrugged a bit and replied as I glanced about all the people, "Hopefully."

"Yes," he drawled and nodded. "It is quite busy."

"They're like bees," I whispered. "Buzzing around the honey-hive."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing…" I said and turned my attention back to him. "I was just thinking aloud, sorry."

"Oh, it's alright. So, with whom are you 'hopefully' going to America with?" He asked peering. "You're father or mother, both? Or possibly…a fiancé?"

I looked past him for a moment and caught a glimpse of Spike and Grandmother. They were climbing down from where they stood before and looking about…looking for me.

Grandmummy tried to walk beside Spike but he wouldn't let her. He always stayed two paces ahead. He was quite up-set with her and I knew it. His aurora was all black and swirly around him now but Grandmum didn't seem to notice at all… She just kept trying to keep his pace, which wasn't easy to do in her attire.

I turned my eyes back to the man as soon as they spotted me. He then looked over his shoulder to see what I was watching. He didn't see Darla and Spike so he returned his gaze upon me. "What were you looking at?"

"Nothing…I thought I saw something," I brushed his question away. "But…you were saying?"

He thought about it for a moment. "I don't remember, actually. I do, however, remember that I didn't introduce myself, very sorry about that. I'm Gregory Williams…and you are?"

"Drusilla."

He took my hand and bent over it. Gregory was infact a gentlemen of high status. I knew it because all around me I could hear the whispers of people wondering who I was and what I was doing with him.

Gregory then straightened himself up, and for some reason he still had a hold on my hand. He smiled coyly.

I frowned just a bit, not noticeably. It was far too late for him to try the coy approach. He already begun trying to be perceived as an ostentatious man.

It was against what society has taught men and women alike, since they and I were young. 'You must apply yourself to be seen as one aspect. Men (or women) do not enjoy constant change in their spouse.'

I looked up at the sky for a moment. "Quite a lovely night."

"Oh, yes. Quite a lovely night," he repeated and seemed to get a bit excited. I could hear his heart pounding in my head…

I turned my eyes back to him with mischief dancing behind them and my smile. "I think I'll take a little walk. Fine night for a walk."

He nodded. "Of course… And would you mind if I joined you on this walk? We do have sometime before the boat is off and there's no need of a lady like yourself to be wandering about on your own…"

"No, I wouldn't mind in the least," I smiled. Daddy would be so proud of me… This might be my first I've gotten on my own.

Usually, when we all go out to eat, as a family, we hunt as one too. I usually distract a crowd along with Spike if there is one while Daddy and Grandmummy snatch our meal quietly when everyone's attention is on us. It's a spectacle. We've perfected it down to the last second. Sometimes I wish I could be in two places at once to see how well we work.

"That's wonderful," he said lowering his voice a bit.

I nodded and took his offered arm. We walked a bit and he began to talk, trying to chat me up. I wished Spike and Grandmum would just get there already.

Finally, I heard Darla. I politely broke loose from the man's grip and turned to see her walking swiftly up to me with Spike trailing a bit behind. He still wasn't going to walk next to her (even if it meant walking behind).

Gregory looked down at me and gave me a searching look.

I smiled and said, "That's Grandmother."

His brows furrowed a bit. "She looks older than you, I'll give you that, but she certainly doesn't look old enough to be your Grandmother."

I nodded. "Oh, yes she is, Angelus told me she was and she's ages old. Older than the stars themselves I think."

"Come now, she can't be that old, it's completely impossible. No one can live past a hundred, really." Gregory said with an eye-roll. "And that chap behind her…is Angelus?"

"No, of course not, silly," I said shaking my head. "That's William. He's nothing like Angelus or at least he says. I think they're quite alike but he doesn't like it when I say so. Think it has to do with individuality or something like that.

"Should be a compliment, though. Everyone I know wants to be just like Angelus. He's quite marvelous at what he does."

He turned to face me completely. "And what does this,  
'Angelus' do, exactly?"

I didn't face him but instead watched Darla and Spike come up to us. "Oh, you'll see what he does in a moment. Spike does it too."

"Spike?" he questioned.

I blinked. I didn't mean to say his new name aloud, I really didn't. It just came. "William…I mean. Though, his new name is Spike."

"His new name?"

"Yes," I said nodding. "Spike is his new name. Was teasing about it last time he went to work you could say. It suites him though. He's sharp, clean, and quite hard…" I got an off-look from Gregory. "To deal with at times."

"Oh!"

"Sometimes I say that," I smiled. However, I just got a queer look from him. He didn't understand my joking reference.

Finally, they reached us. Spike slid-up beside me and wrapped a possessive arm around my waist. He eyed Gregory carefully. "Why thank you for entertaining my Drusilla while I was, uh," he took a glaring side-glance at Darla, "detained."

"My pleasure," Gregory said slowly. "And you are an acquaintance of Drusilla?"

I giggled and shook my head. "No, silly. This is my boy," I went on my tiptoes and licked his cheek. Chocolate. I then turned back about to face Gregory whom was blushing furiously. "All mine."

Spike nodded down at me. "Yes. Yours and only yours."

Darla rolled her eyes. "Alright, can we just get on with it? I'm a bit hungry."

"Of course," I smiled over at her. "Would you do the honors, William?"

He nodded. "Why thank you."

"W-what are you doing?" Gregory asked a bit shakily as Spike began walking up to him.

"Well, you wanted to know what Angelus does," I called to him. "And then I told you that my Spike does the same thing, and that you would findout in a moment. Which, you're doing right now. I never lie dear."

I didn't mean to say it in front of Grandmother. I really didn't. But I truly couldn't help it… His name just fit. It was him.

Spike went into his demonic visage and smiled viscously at Gregory. All of a sudden there was a strong stench of urine in the air. Grandmother wrinkled her nose and took a searching glance over at Gregory, as did I.

Just as we had suspected, Gregory had pissed his pants.

When Spike saw that, he laughed heartily. "I do love eating nobles and the like… They amuse me to no end."

"Just get on with it," Grandmother ordered testily.

With a sigh Spike retorted, "Yeah, but how would you like him to be prepared? Dead or…alive?"

"Dead for God's sake, I don't want to hear him whining. It's getting annoying."

He shrugged and took Gregory's head in his hands, "Sorry, mate."

With that as a farewell Spike twisted his head and in one clean snap, broke his neck. I blew Gregory a goodbye kiss.

Darla walked up and grabbed the body. "Finally."

"Uh, yer," Spike said slowly as Darla struck at the neck first.

It was only proper. Allowing the elders to eat before you but we weren't going to eat. I was about to strike at Gregory's elbow and begin feeding when Spike grabbed my hand while Grandmother was still attached to the body and we ran.

We carefully hid in the crowd but it wouldn't do us any good. She could search for our scent as soon as we were done, but she was too busy to care at the moment. More for her.

+

"Ticket?" a man called from behind the door of our newly acquired cabin.

"One moment, mate," Spike called as he searched through the man and woman's belongings that we had just killed in order to get our passage and room. He then strode to the door and opened it. "Here you are."

The man collecting the tickets took them and nodded. "Have a nice day."

"Oh, that's a will-do, mate," Spike grinned and closed the door as he turned to me. "We're free, Dru."

"Free," I mused and he nodded.

Just then he walked up to me and began undressing me franticly. He kissed and bit my neck as he whispered huskily, "Playtime begins…now."


	2. Chapter 2 Spike

New York, New York

**New York, New York**

**c. 1887**

Two weeks. We were gone for two bloody weeks and I knew Drusilla was already getting home sick. I couldn't believe it. With all the parties, dancing, feeding, theaters and such, it's amazing we actually just visited instead of staying there.

With a snigger I simply shook my head. It was no use to me or to Dru for me to go on whining about it so as soon as I thought she had fallen asleep, I snuck to the closet and got my coat. I was determined to find my darling a little excitement. I was also halfway to the door when I got caught.

"Spike?" I heard my love call to me from the bedroom.

I cringed. Oh, I was going to get holy hell for trying to go out without her tagging along. Ever since the docks back in England she became quite possessive of me. Sometimes I wonder if she actually eavesdropped over mine and Darla's conversation but then I remember that Dru's been raised as a lady; prim and proper. She wouldn't have done anything like that.

Sighing, I walked into the bedroom. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Where are you going?"

"Out for a little while," I responded as vaguely as I could without lying. "I should be back in an hour or two."

Drusilla sat up in the bed so her back was leaning against the headboard and the pillows. She folded her arms crossly. Her raven hair fell in front of her face creating a sort of veil and the tiniest of pouts began to take form on her lips.

I sighed softly. She had the advantage, as always with me. It wasn't fair. "Oh, don't be like that. You bloody well know I can't resist you and that I hate it when you're not happy."

She let out a small whimper and opened her arms. I didn't want to. I really didn't this time but…but the way she looked at me…

I took off my jacket and hung it on the silent-butler that stood in the far corner of the room then slipped off my shoes and crawled under the covers of the bed next to her. I pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. She was naked, thus increasing her advantage over me, though, I really do believe she had no idea of what power she held…

Well, yet, anyway. She didn't know yet.

With a small, pleasurable sigh, she snuggled up into me; however, she was still pouting a bit. "Why weren't you going to allow me to go?"

"Dru," I began but stopped. She was pressing up against me and I forgot what I was going to say. Finally, however, I regained my composure again. "Drusilla, if you don't stop that I'm not going to be able to…" I suddenly gasped in a sharp breath. "Dear God!"

She giggled a bit; slowly realizing what I had begun dreading since the day she had sired me. I may have the advantage on the battlefield with all the tricks of the trade that Angelus had begun to teach me but… At home? In the bedroom? She was dominant.

"Alright," I eeked out. "I – God, Drusilla, stop that!"

A low chuckle merely rumbled in Dru's throat as she ignored my command and continued to stroke 'me'. "Come on," she sulked. "Please, Spike?"

I leaned in and kissed her deeply. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and found surprising warmth inside. She bit it and drew blood just as she had only a few weeks before while we were still in England and getting ready to leave. I pulled back and frowned. "You really need to break that habit, Drusilla," I warned her. "No more play time if you don't."

Apparently, a little blood came pouring out the side of my mouth in a little trickle. I didn't notice it but Dru did and she leaned in and licked it off. As she did that, she pushed extremely roughly on my already growing bulge. That was it. I lost it.

Pushing her onto her back I began planting kisses all over her body. Bloody hell, she was…perfect. More so than any other woman I had seen in my whole life. Cecily couldn't have been more beautiful than she.

She isn't yours boy, Angelus' first words to me once we were alone echoed in my head.

She let-out a soft, elated cry and twisted her fingers in my hair and scratched pleasurably at my chest, back and arms. I pulled myself ontop of her and kissed her fully on the lips and whispered to her, "You are mine."

Drusilla gasped happily at the tingling sensation floating through her body. "Yes…"

"Do you want me to…?" I began but stopped. She knew what I was asking.

"Make me bleed…" she confirmed.

She may be a bit lucid, but she knows what she wants in terms of pleasure. For some reason, pain, was something she craved during our lovemaking and as much as I hated to admit it, I gave it to her. Only when she truly wanted it though. Most times I would try to ignore her cries for it but it seems it would be the only way to make her come…and tonight…I actually wanted it to just give her the kind of pleasure that she beseeched and lusted for.

"And burn?" I inquired with a mischievous grin.

"Like the sun," she begged.

"Done."

We pleasured and hurt eachother in a brutal frenzy after that. One of the best damn nights in my life to be quite honest. When we finished, we laid in a pool of our own blood, panting more from excitement rather then exertion from our sexual antics.

Drusilla lay atop my chest with her eyes closed and head resting on my shoulder as I stroked her hair gently.

Why would she have ever chosen me? Of all the chaps out there, she chose…me. She really could've had anyone she wanted on a whim for but instead, she favored a nameless ponce of what was supposed to pass by as a man and made him into something he had never even dreamed of.

I told myself that I would never make her regret it and I won't. Even with small 'favors' and 'tasks' such as this.

"Mmm," she withered pleasurably and opened her eyes. She began watching her finger as she drew lazy circles on my chest with her nail. "You made me rumble and clash…like a storm in summer. Did you hear?"

I smiled down at her. "Of course I did. How could I not?" She giggled and began acting like a cat. She rolled onto her back, scratched at the air and then looked at me upside-down as she batted her long eyelashes. I couldn't help but smile. "What is it, Dru?"

She reached up and caressed my cheek with the back of her hand as she gazed at me, still upside-down and giggling. "We did things Angelus would be quite upset about."

I nodded and laughed along with her. "Yes…indeed we did." Drusilla made a small purring sound then crawled ontop of me. I frowned a bit. "What are you doing now, pet?"

She straddled my chest and stared down at me, letting the bed's sheets fall from around her body, leaving her completely exposed. I winced as I looked at her. The wounds that I had inflicted upon her were already starting to heal but it was still hard to look at – what I did, and what her twisted pleasures had actually wanted.

Drusilla ignored my question and took my hand. She cupped it over her breast and made my thumb run over her nipple. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling for a moment, I simply smiled but then, I saw it. One small bruise underneath her right breast. I frowned at it then leaned up and kissed it.

"Spike!" she cried, a bit surprised and opened her eyes.

I looked at her innocently. "What?"

"That was naughty," she scolded and crawled back under the covers with me.

With a simple laugh I pulled the covers back over her and wrapped her up in my arms. "And the other things we did – the ones that 'Angelus would be quite upset about' – weren't?"

"No," she retorted. "I wanted those. You do remember what Angelus said?"

Letting out a playful growl, I tackled Drusilla then straddled over her this time. I kissed and licked where I had made my 'vampire kiss' as Dru likes to call them; the gashes on her neck that I make that won't heal for several days and sometimes even weeks. "How about we quit talking about 'im, hmm? There's no need to ruin a wonderful night such as this with talk of him."

Drusilla nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Spike…"

I stopped what I was doing and pulled back so I could see her face. She looked a bit fatigued. "Yes, darling?"

"I'm sleepy…" she mused, confirming my suspicions.

"Of course you are, sweetheart," I whispered back and then gave her a small kiss. "We'll sleep now." I gave her a sly look and I ran my hand down from her shoulder to her hip and roughly placed it there – just as she liked it. "We can always finish this up later."

She turned onto her side so that she was facing me then scootched in closer. "Promise you won't leave until I go to sleep? All the way?"

I closed my eyes and kicked myself mentally.

Guilt.

"No, Drusilla," I crooned to her as I rubbed her back gently. I felt her frown a bit and I knew she was going to pout so I added quickly before she could interrupt, "I'm not going to leave at all. Not unless you're by my side."

"Good," she said with a nod.

"Uh-huh," I mumbled and held her tighter. "Nighty-night, kitten."

"Goodnight, Spike," she giggled. For some reason she loved saying my new nickname…

+

We stood at a random corner, (most likely somewhere near 6th and Vine), looking about at the bustling streets. People quickly shuffled past us, trying to get home, while others merely strolled along.

Whores stood at corners opposite us. Several of them offered their 'business' to Drusilla and I but it would apparently cost extra if Dru 'joined in'. And we gladly obliged.

I took their conditioned offer and then even told 'em I'd pay more if they'd go into the alley with me instead of a bed….

They tasted like…ugh, there's not even a use to describe how vulgar the taste was.

"They tasted of curled milk, Spike," she pouted. "And I'm still hungry."

"Drusilla, sweets," I groaned. "I know. I can't help it. I'll find you something good. Just give us a moment, alright?"

"Fine…" she grimaced.

I smiled and kissed the top of her forehead. "Good girl."

For about an hour we stood there. I pointed out different people of all natures. My lover rejected each one. That was it. I got too frustrated and turned to her, almost yelling. "Then what the hell do you want Drusilla? I'm trying my best here! You said you were still hungry and you're rejecting everything from whores to businessmen!"

I recoiled from me. I sighed and softened instantly. God, I hate her…she….she's difficult but – damnit! Fuck what I just said. I love her. It's just that…she can't make up her own psychotic mind! Gets frustratin' after a while, y'know?

I wrapped her up in my arms and she looked up at me, eyes pained and angry…with conspiracy also planted behind them. "I didn't say what I was hungry for though…"

"Do you want to go back to the hotel, Dru?" I sighed heavily.

Her hand slipped down to my breeches. I gasped in a small breath. She giggled. "Yes…"

I should've known better.

+

When we got back Drusilla was already trying to undress me at the door to our room. I swatted at her as I tried to find the key for the door in my pocket.

As soon as the door opened I stopped. I heard it. No! They couldn't have…

The sound of voices conversing trailed from our bedroom and into our ears. Drusilla smiled gleefully and skipped into the room and I came not even a second behind her.

Angelus lay on the bed with Darla – fully clothed thank God – talking. As soon as we came in they looked up at us and smiled. I glared and Drusilla grabbed my hand.

Unfortunately she was excited about seeing them.

"Ah, William," Angelus grinned. "Been waiting for you, lad."

"I bet you have," I mumbled.

"Oh Angelus," Darla said almost disappointed, "it doesn't seem that they are happy to see us."

"No," Drusilla laughed gleefully in reply, "we're quite happy to see you! Spike and I are having such a wonderful time here! There are so many delightful things in America – I like America."

"Yeah," the 'alpha male' of our family drawled, "so I've heard."

I could feel my arm slipping around Drusilla's waist again and I knew that I was sure to get holy hell for doing this – especially in front of Angelus but I couldn't stop myself. He thinks that she is his – ha! If only he knew the truth.

Just as I suspected, a sudden frown formed on his brow and he began to get off the bed slowly. He had the eyes of a predator and the strength of one, I admit, but his wit was too far off for a bloke like me. I may not be the strongest or the bravest – yet – but I do know some things.

I studied people when I was human, I still do, and I've learned how to predict certain people and beyond all reason of a doubt, Angelus is a creature of habit when it comes to his dominate and controlling nature in this family.

"Alright, boy," he hissed as he walked up to me, "your fun and games are over."

The arm that had been holding Drusilla close, I could feel suddenly pushing her back behind me. "I don't think so," I then heard myself say coldly.

What a stupid git I was then but at that moment, I knew Angelus gained a bit more respect for me. I could see it in his eyes.

That didn't matter, however. My arse was going to be beaten beyond all recognition and that I also knew. I winced a little as he put his face right up in mine; his nose touched mine and his deep eyes stared back into mine.

Bugger all.

"Don't!" I heard Drusilla abruptly call and then saw her come between Angelus and I. "Don't punish Spike!"

The Beast took a step back and gazed at Drusilla in pure confusion and anger, "what did you say to me, girl?"

She looked as if she were about to cry.

I took that moment and I sucker punched Angelus right in the side of the head.

He fell to the ground with a resounding thump and I turned to Darla who looked horrified. I gave her a warning glare when she looked up at me before I grabbed Drusilla by the wrist and dragged her out of the room and onto the street.

I found a couple of boys playing marbles and I told them I would give them two pennies each if they were to get me a coach within two minutes.

They came back in one.

I hurried Drusilla into the back and followed her quickly behind. I hit the top of the stagecoach and yelled, "Driver! To the station – time is of the essence so the faster that you get there, the more you'll get paid! Y'hear?"

The horse whinnied and we were off.

I sighed heavily in relief but I knew that feeling wouldn't last long. Angelus and Darla would soon be off and following us.

Looking over at Drusilla, I found her to be utterly terrified. I smiled a little and reached over to stroke her cheek but she moved. I frowned a little. She shot me a poisonous glare and I felt my stomach churn.

"Drusilla?"

"Bad, bad," she grumbled. "Bad naughty Spike! Making Daddy angry – Miss Darla wasn't pleased at all either."

The carriage jostled as we went over a bad stretch of road and Drusilla was bumped out of her seat. I caught her and pulled her onto my lap. She struggled for a moment but then stopped and pouted furiously.

I kissed her temple and nuzzled her cheek as I whispered to her gently, "I love you, Drusilla."

"Naughty Spike," she whined and turned her head farther away from me. "Bad, wicked Spike…why wouldn't you just let them come with us on our holiday?"

"Because it was our holiday," I told her still in a hushed tone as I moved down to the nape of her neck, "from them." She was about to say something in reply but I stopped her. I turned her around so that she straddled my lap and was looking at me in the face. "Do you honestly love me, Drusilla?"

She licked her lips that had suddenly gone dry. There were readable emotions in her eyes but I chose to ignore them and rely on what she tells me. I need to hear the truth from her own lips.

"Well?"

She didn't answer me.

I knew what that meant.

I turned my own head away this time; I didn't want her to see my eyes.

It's been said for God knows how long that the eyes are mirrors of the soul and even though I don't have one and neither does Dru, it's still true enough that one could find whatever answers one was looking for in them.

The coach then again suddenly jolted. The driver called out that we had come to our destination and I stepped out then helped Drusilla down. I paid the man generously for his speediness and he went off; back into the city most likely to try to find more customers like myself.

Sighing, I turned and kissed Dru on the forehead, "goodbye then, lovely."

I turned away from her but as I did, I could see her brow begin to knit together in a mildly confused manner. "Spike?"

I didn't turn back around. I wanted to but I knew that I couldn't. She didn't want to be with me and I wasn't going to make her. I took my usual strides as I made my way over to the ticket booth.

"Spike?" Drusilla called again.

Her voice was unnaturally tight.

I winced but kept walking.

"William!" she suddenly cried out and rushed over to me; running in front of my path and blocking me.

I looked down at her but I didn't answer her.

My coldness was affecting her; she grabbed the lapel of my shirt and started crying as she rested her head against my chest.

"I'll be good," she promised through her choking sobs, "I'll be good! Please?"

"I'm not going to make you love me, Drusilla," I told her and looked at her face. It was soiled with tears. "And if you don't love me I don't see why you should be with me – you should be back with Angelus. He'll be here soon anyway so you won't have to wait long."

"But…"

"When I told you I loved you Drusilla, I wasn't lying," I said, taking a step away from her, "but I'm not going to deal with it anymore Drusilla – I just simply won't. I'm not going to 'share' you with that bastard, Dru.

"I can't stop you from not loving me and I can't stop you from loving him and if you do love him and not me, why fight it? Why pretend? Just wait for him here, Drusilla. He'll be here shortly and he'll take care of you. I'm not sure if he'll actually love you in return with Darla and all but…he'll take care of you."

She shook her head and told me, "no."

A sudden wave of anger hit me and I still to this day have no idea why but it did and I found myself snarling at her, "no? What do you mean, no!"

"No," she swallowed, "no he won't." She got fidgety and wouldn't look me in the face. "Not like you."

I paused and waited for her to go on.

"You're my knight," she whispered and her eyes got all misty again as her lips formed into a pout. "You're my black knight in blood spattered armor and I'm your lady – just like in the stories." She then suddenly got angry herself and started to fidget even more than before saying, "the knight never leaves his lady!"

"That's only because they love eachother," I tell her, taking a step back towards her and cup my hand around her cheek. "But apparently this story doesn't have that love."

For a moment, I took my eyes off her and looked behind me as I heard the clatter of hoofs coming towards the train station. That must've been Angelus and Darla, I figured. I didn't have much time for the long goodbye that Drusilla was taking.

"Angelus is here," I said, trying to smile. "I have to go."

I let go of her and then walked around her, making my way up to the empty ticket line. The train was going to leave soon and I had to board quickly.

"William!" she cried again and rushed up to me.

"I want to go," she pleaded and her eyes got wide. "Please, Will? Let me go too?"

Once again I turned and looked behind me; Angelus and Darla were climbing out of the carriage. They had already spotted us but took a few moments to get out of the coach almost daintily.

I turned back around and looked Drusilla in the eye, "do you really want to leave with me?"

"Yes."

Without another word I grabbed her again and ran with her to the man selling the tickets. He told me the train was already leaving the platform but I growled savagely at him and he gave me two tickets. I didn't even have to pay.

What a nice bloke.

The train huffed loudly as it picked up speed and started to leave us behind. I roared in a frustrated manner at the man standing in one of the entryways and yelled, "stop the train!"

The conductor leaned outside and saw us running behind. He held out his hand and told me to help Drusilla onto the train first and I did so. I then let go of the train and took a couple of big steps then leaped up and grabbed for the metal handle again.

I made it and swung around on it to find Angelus and Darla steaming angrily on the platform. I smiled…

– dare I say it? –

You bet your shiny-arsed boots I dare!

I smiled cheekily at them. And waved too.

Yet another daring escape.

The conductor scolded us and told us that we needed to be more prompt next time and we nodded our heads sullenly. We didn't want to argue, we wanted to be seated.

All the compartments were full except for one in the way back. We past it thinking that there might have been better ones but there wasn't so we had to drag our tired feet all the way into the back again.

I slid the door open and let Drusilla go in first. She sat on the seat on the right, near the window and I took the one on the left. She whimpered unhappily when she saw me do so.

I wasn't in the mood for any games.

I took off my hat and lay down on the cushioned bench then placed my hat over my eyes. I was fatigued beyond all reason and I needed some sleep.

I suddenly felt extra weight on my body.

I didn't look but I knew it was Drusilla.

She crawled ontop of me and then straddled my lap before taking off my hat so she could look me in the eye. I didn't say anything.

Leaning in, she gave me the sweetest kiss I had ever experienced.

"I love you," she told me so honestly I almost had to choke back a sob. "You're my special boy."

I allowed a thin smile.

I was about to say something when Drusilla put a finger over my lips and told me, "shhh, I know. Keep your poison sweet serpent – honey it is to only you."

She took off one of her gloves and pushed some stray locks of hair out of my face and smiled tenderly at me. I sighed as I pulled her to my chest and stroked her hair.

Yes, indeed it was a miraculous escape for Drusilla and I but I knew that it most certainly would not be our last.

With the train rocking and humming gently, we both fell asleep and we both were happy or, well, as happy as fugitives could be since we were in more ways than one.

And as Drusilla loved to view it: we were like wolves to a lamb – when we saw an opportunity, we took it.

Bravado and optimists were we and ill-fated little prats were those baboons following us.

Life seemed good though, as we slept.

Why should I have tainted it with thoughts of horrors such as those?

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
